bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Saru Lunarjack333
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 03:05, October 19, 2009 Hello I removed the box from your user page, if that's alright with you of course! MasterDeva 23:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The trick is not to start with a space in your first line. I removed the entire line previously because I thought that it was repeating since you used it in your image, feel free to edit it back and sorry for any inconveniences I may have caused. MasterDeva 23:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to ask you something, the text you used in your user page was from one of Kubo's poems or you thought of it on your own? It's very beautiful. MasterDeva 00:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Second Welcome Well, late last night I was a little bored & saw a message on Arrancar109s page left by u. So I decided to personally welcome u to bleach wikia. I also saw your problem with that box on your userpage. I tried to get rid of it, but for some reason I couldn't, thought I see masterdeva did. I had a very similar problem with a box almost exactly like yours. I say almost because it only looked the same, but I was able to get rid of it by just clicking on it & backspacing. For some strange reason yours wouldn't go away. Anyway welcome & shoot me a PM sometime if u have any questions about anything. Minato88 07:52, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Well I got your message. I'm sure u already know this, but in order to leave your name after your post just type the symbol ~ 4 times after u end a comment & your user name will be blue like mine & the others. The scroll box u mentioned is called a Template Infobox. In order to get a new image in there just go to the top & click Edit This Page. This is where things can get a little tricky. Usually, The Infobox will automatically open up & will be on the right. If not u should see a tan colored box that says Template Infobox & click on it. After this is done find where it says file:name & file:size & back space everything to the right of them. Once they are blank save your changes. Then u should see a little box saying place image here, click on it. Here at Bleach Wikia we have many images already uploaded, so u can pick one or browse your computer for one u want. Still, before changing an image post a comment on the articles talkpage asking if u think a new image is necessary & u might want to include the image u want to replace it with(be sure to upload images as thumbnails so as to not fill up the page too fast:This is just a tip that no one told me about). I am always watching talkpages & I will be sure to answer. If u aren't dealing with Infoboxs just type Image:Placeholder inside of these . Thank u for asking how to do things before jumping right in(Unlike What I Did). :) Minato88 21:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) No Problem, Just type with the words Image:Placeholder in between under the content space & save your changes. This will put an image box on the page & when u click on it. If the pic is saved to your computer u can just click browse & upload it from your computer. I'm not sure how to transfer one pic from another website to this one, sorry :(. Minato88 22:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes. No problem, it was fun & I even learned somethings while helping. Minato88 22:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Again, no problem. Like I said I too learned somethings I didn't know before. For example that was actually my first time dealing with a scroll box. Though they seem to act just like Template Infoboxs. Still, it was fun & enlightening. :) Minato88 23:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I have been checking on it periodically & it looks much much better. I've recently checked some of the Manga Volume pages that have been created on this Wikia & many of them need a lot of work. I'm trying to think how to let the other users know how incomplete these articles are. I would(& probably will before too long)help, but I don't follow the Manga. & the last thing this Wikia needs is someone not familiar with the Manga typing descriptive articles for it. Minato88 23:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Are u asking how to add a reference? Other then that another user named Twocents has begun editing the page while u were still editing. Just click back once copy your text, go forward & add what u had. Minato88 02:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thats allright, its happened to me a bunch of times. Thank u very much for the kindest remark. That means alot to me. :) Minato88 02:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Good news. Another User Named Tinni recently asked if eight other users would mind helping her in working on the bleach volumes list. Why don't u go to her talkpage & leave a message offering to help. I'm sure seven more will join in quickly. Minato88 03:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. As soon as I got done with telling u what Tinni has started I saw u already had joined. For now, I feel like waiting awhile to see if more users will join. I'm pretty sure Twocents will, but I will if no one else does. So can u please tell me about a good site I can go to to read the Bleach Manga? Minato88 04:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank u very much. :) I have bookmarked the page & Twocents did offer to help. I'll wait three days & if no one else joins I will start doing some serious reading & help. Minato88 04:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Volume of the week club Thanks! I had a look at your summaries. They are are quite good. I am sorting out some forum related technicalities but once that's done, let's get this think going full swing! Thanks again! Tinni 04:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) No problems. Good luck with volume 30. Let me know if you need any help. Tinni 04:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) That's one of my favourites too! Yachiru can be so mean! :D Tinni 04:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello? First of all, please sign your posts with ~~~~. Secondly, I understand that it's easy to feel that ever single edit you make is "perfect," but that does not mean that other users cannot help improve it. Tinni, nor any other user, cannot designate a page to be yours and solely yours. At points, your summaries were excessively opinionated, such as your desire to italicize things to provide "suspense." A wiki is instead to provide factual, objective information. Not opinions, whether explicitly stated or simply written in such a way as to direct someone to think one thing. That's what the Volume a Week Club is to help with - to help provide direction on how best to write these summaries. Please see the discussion there. Finally, I realized I forgot a comma in that sentence and I corrected it. Twocents 01:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I have not once been rude to you. Please do not insult me or try to provoke me. Forgetting one comma in fixing an article that long is hardly an egregious error. Twocents 01:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I would agree with that; a wiki is a community. If you'd like to join the discussion on the Volume a Week Club forum, then as a group, we can reach a consensus on what would be the best way to approach these summaries. Twocents 02:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I just thought I would jump in and clarify something. Yes Twocent is right in that I can't say "only you can modify this article", neither can any of the admins actually. What I meant was that I wouldn't bring volume 30 as a "let's edit this volume" together thing. Also, editing a wiki is a learning experience we are all still learning to do things better. Twocents is a good editor and you shouldn't take their criticism personally. Just look at it objectively and remember we are all just trying to make the wiki articles the best they can be for all Bleach fans who visit the wiki. Tinni 02:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I think, with the new set-up for forums, there were some issues with making the page correctly. You can find it here: Forum:Volume a week club. Twocents 02:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) You're quite welcome. :) And no harm done. I've actually worked on a newspaper for about six years, so I can completely understand being defensive about your writing. I just think if we work together and we're open to new ideas, we can all make this wiki even better than we could if we worked alone. Twocents 02:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yup! Six years. :P Man, it makes me feel old. I'm going to school, though, because I'd like to move into working in the hospitality industry. Still, my time on a paper really has made me quite a bit pickier about spelling and grammar than most people are. But I know that I can still improve. I attended a series of writing seminars recently, so I've been working to incorporate what I've learned there into my own writing. So if, as we go through the volumes, you think that any of my summaries could use adjustments, I'm more than willing to take constructive criticism. I'll take the "you're clearly not a troll" thing as a compliment. ^_^ And yeah, there are trolls here, but typically not for long. If anyone's removing large portions of your edits without reason, then you can always tell me or another admin (Yyp, Arrancar109, Salubri or WhiteStrike), and we can remind him or her of the wiki's rules and get it taken care of. Twocents 02:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh, the long quote. I removed it because a summary is supposed to summarize, not repeat the conversation word-for-word. If you want to add back in a more specific summary of what Ulquiorra says, I'd be okay with that. But I think copying down everything he said exactly defeats the purpose of summarizing. Twocents 02:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Not exactly. To quote Tinni: "I would say that keep things to the bare bones and not pad it out with excessive description. I seem to recall having this issue while I was describing the chapter 9. It could have been padded out easily because I could have gone into excessive detail on what Ichigo said about Karin not crying and not to mention the fight. But the way I see it, the summary is suppose to give the essence of what happened. It is not suppose to describe every minute detail, it is not suppose to be a replacement for actually reading the chapter. However, if there is a lot happening in the chapter, the summary can be longish. So I guess my stance is, no fluff or excessive details and we are all good!" I agree with her - the idea of the summaries is to provide a concise accounting of the most important events, and if people want more detail, then they can read the chapter. It's kind of like if you were writing a summary on the book - the summary shouldn't take more time to read than it would take to read the book itself. You wouldn't need lengthy quotes from monologues to get the general idea of what the book was about. Twocents 03:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, the chapter pages weren't really a priority before, so I can see how there'd be varying viewpoints on it. But now that we have more specific guidelines on the forum, I think it'll be easier for everyone to make their summaries in a consistent style without killing themselves trying to catch every detail! Have a good night. :) Twocents 03:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Volume 30 Hi, not a problem and I totally understand getting caught up in things. Don't worry about it. This is suppose to be fun, so no pressure! Tinni 03:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) No it's cool. We are all doing what we can. Don't feel bad. Just contribute what you can and that'll really all anyone can ask. :-) Tinni 05:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey There I was wondering if u had left the site, i'm glad u didn't. I'm sorry u have so much homework & am glad u are back. No, I didn't join the volume of the week club. Tinni & Twocents seem to have the situation undercontrol & have made amazing progress. I too have been very busy lately & haven't had much edits to the website recently. Well, as I said i'm glad u'or back. Talk to u later. :) Minato88 08:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC)